


[comic] Haircut

by potofsoup



Series: Genderbends [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Jennie "Bucky" Barnes, Stella Rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potofsoup/pseuds/potofsoup
Summary: Bucky comes home to find Stella trying to cut her hair.





	[comic] Haircut

  


**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr [here](https://potofsoup2.tumblr.com/post/180369395883/potofsoup-great-now-help-me-figure-out-how-to)


End file.
